Fairy Musketeer Akazukin: Judgement
by Asia Fan
Summary: My second fic. 2 years after the anime, aliens have invaded Elde, plus conflicts happen in Fandavele. Will the new musketeers and Sota handle these situation? Please R&R.


**Fairy Musketeer Akazukin: Judgement**

**This is my second fic. It has nothing to do with my first fic, Red Destiny. I have been doing some thinking and some researching and I thought, maybe I have made a mistake. So I may discontinue my first fic.**

**So here's my second work. I do not own Fairy Musketeer Akazukin, Konami does. I may add in some characters of my own and change the location a bit. Why? Cause it's my fic. And also please R&R. I really need you comment on this one.**

**Prologue**

After Cendrillion has been sealed, the two worlds are at peace once again. Or is it? In Fandavele, there are some groups that feared that Cendrillion may reawaken again and may become even stronger than before. So they decided to destroy Cendrillion once and for all.

But King Fernando does not want this to happen, cause it's too cruel and he also thinks that Cendrillion may become good again. So the group formed an independent country to help strengthen their power to destroy Cendrillion, the country was named Black Rose.

Then there is another group who are fond of the world called Elde, because they were told Elde has many interesting things that does not require magic to work, thanks to the information brought by a certain cat in boots. They tried to ask King Fernando's permission to go Elde for a visit.

Again, Fernando rejects. Because he was afraid that they might cause trouble in Elde and they also don't want any confusion to happen either after what happened during the final battle with Cendrillion. Besides, the two worlds are never to intermixed, that I think was God decision.

So another independent country was formed to learn the ways of Elde, the country was called Sunflower. (_I know what you're thinking, it's a crappy name. But live with it, until you can come up with a better name)_

The 2 countries aren't under King Fernando's control, instead both are ruled by their respective leaders. Black Rose was ruled by King Ryan, a ruler who knows all the knowledge of magic and is determined to find a way to destroy Cendrillion. He has many supporters which most of them are victims of Cendrillion's wrath. Sunflower was ruled by King Julius, who was a great scholar, as well as magic user. He was also a friend of King Fernando. He was so ponderous about many things especially Elde and why the 2 worlds have to be split. A very kind and fun ruler that many supporters his vision of uniting the 2 worlds, even other races such as elves and dwarves support him.

2 years after that, one of Fernando's knight went to see Fernando to give a surprising news.

Knight: Fernando-sama! I have some unpleasant news.

Fernando: Speak up.

Knight: One of the national treasures has been stolen, it's the Royal Key.

Fernando: I see. You can go now.

Knight: Yes. Fernando-sama.

After the knight leaves, Hamelin who was beside Fernando started to have a bad feeling.

Hamelin: Fernando-sama, what is this Royal Key?

Fernando: It is a key that is use to travel between worlds. I kept it in a very secret yet high security place. But still, a thief easily steals it.

Hamelin: So I think it was maybe the work of the Black Rose, cause they might know something about Elde's key and they try to get that power to destroy Cendrillion.

Fernando: But never forget the Sunflower, cause they might try to go to Elde to have a visit.

Hamelin: That may be true too.

Fernando: But whoever did this, we must take precautionary measure. Hamelin, tell Akazukin to come here and meet me. I need her to send a message to Sage Sylphine.

Hamelin: Yes, Fernando-sama.

In King Julius's castle.

Julius: I never thought that we could steal the Royal Key so easily. Isn't that right, Hansel?

Hansel: Yes. We already have one of the best thief in Fandavele, but don't you think stealing is wrong.

Julius: Oh did I say steal? Silly me. I meant borrow it. Yes, we just borrow the Royal Key for a while and then return it, after we done using it. (Laughs)

Hansel: _I still think this is stealing. And is he really going to return it?_

Knight: Julius-sama, the 3 musketeers have arrived.

Julius: Ah, bring them here.

Then came 3 girls who are called the 3 musketeers came in front of King Julius.

For reader's information, these are not Fernando's musketeers but they are Julius's musketeer picked from among the best in the land and could also compare to Fernando's musketeers. They are:

**Jyushi #1: Luna**

She is a short purple hair girl who is 14 years old and is also called the Swan Princess. She is expert in the art of thievery, close combat and a little magic, which makes her suitable for jobs like stealing the Royal Key. A very care free and adventurous girl who wants nothing more than going out and face obstacles while having fun at the same time.

She joins Sunflower cause she always wanted to see what Elde looks like. She can also grow wings on her back for flight and speed. Her main weapon is a light shield and a dagger.

**Jyushi #2: Siren**

Siren is a 17 years old mermaid tribe who joins Sunflower to look what the outside world is like, much like Luna's reasons for joining. Although she is a mermaid, she can turn to human form on land. But her real potential is in water, nothing can beat her in the water. She has long blue hair and her outfit changes depend on whether she is on land or in water.

She is also a princess in a city under the sea called Atlantis and is quite famous too. Despite that, she is a shy princess, who rarely talks, even among her fellow musketeers. Her main weapon is a trident.

**Jyushi #3: Gretel**

I think I don't have to explain much about her. Yes, she is Hansel's sister and yes she is still the apron girl that we all know and love. By now, she is 16. She still retains the big sword, Missing Glaive. The reason she joined Sunflower cause partly her brother joins as well, partly she has to keep an eye on them to make sure nothing serious happens and partly she misses Sota a bit. Though she wondered why she was thinking about him.

These are Julius's 3 musketeers and Hansel has chosen to become Julius's advisor as well as General.

Luna: Sunflower 3 musketeers, reporting for duty.

Julius: Thanks Luna and also, good job for "borrowing" the Royal Key.

Luna: It was nothing; I never thought that stealing royal stuff would be so easy.

Julius: Well, now we have the Royal Key, we can travel to Elde and with this too, we can find Elde's key as well.

Gretel: Actually, I know him quite well, so there is no need.

Julius: Well, this is just to make things easier. Anyway musketeers, your first priority after arriving in Elde is to locate Elde's key. To be more precise, find a boy named Suzukaze Sota. For more information, you can ask Gretel.

Luna: Wow, you really know him?

Gretel: Yes, of course. We've been through a lot since I joined Cendrellion.

Luna: Then, is he your boyfriend?

Gretel(blushed): NO!!! I only like Oni-sama and nobody else!

Julius: UH-HUM! I meant ask Gretel after you girls arrive in Elde.

Luna and Gretel: Sorry.

Gretel: Wait! You said " you girls". That means that… Oni-sama is not coming with us?

Julius: Well, I still need him to take care of things around here such as maintaining peace and all that. _I wish I could go or maybe Hansel could go._

Hansel then looks at Julius with a scary face.

Hansel: _Don't ever think about running away. You still need to do a lot of paperwork._

Julius (cries): _Help me…_

Gretel then runs over to Hansel and hugs him and cries.

Gretel: WAAAAAAAAHHH!!! I don't want to leave Oni-sama! I'll be lonely without you!

Hansel (smiles): Don't worry. We'll keep in touch. Besides, it's not like we never see each other or anything plus you're not alone. So don't cry OK, be brave. I promise I'll always be there for you.

Gretel then cheered up and wiped out her tears.

Gretel: OK, Oni-sama.

Luna: _Boy, she sure loves her brother._

Julius: Anyway, on to your missions. Your next priority is to protect Sota and also to learn valuable information about the life in Elde. With the key, and your new Sweet Phones, we will able to keep in touch. Any questions?

Gretel: Yes, I have one. Where did you get these new Sweet Phones? They are different from Fernando's musketeers'.

Note: The new Sweet Phones that Julius's musketeers use are rectangular instead of oval. It still opens like the old Sweet Phones and the functions the same as well, except that it can now activate 2 cards instead of one, making the user to wield 2 weapons or use 2 spells at the same time. It can also combine spells with weapons as well.

Julius: Well, I sort of "borrowed" them from somewhere and I did a few adjustments.

Gretel:_ And I thought Luna is the thief. Never that Julius-sama is a bigger thief._

Julius: Well, any other questions?

Luna: Yes, when can we get back?

Julius: Ummm…. I'll call you when the time is right.

Luna:_ Don't tell me he doesn't know how to send us back!_

Julius: So if no more other questions, so let's get started.

Julius then activates the Royal Key with his magic. After that, a portal opens nearby. The 3 musketeers then went in the portal.

Julius: Well then, good luck and have fun.

Luna: Oh, I'm sure will.

Gretel: Oni-sama! See you later!

Hansel: Take care, Gretel!

Gretel: I will. Jyushi!

Luna: Huh? What's that?

Gretel: Oh, it's something that a friend of mine always says, it also symbolizes friendship.

Luna: Hmmm… I like it. Jyushi!

And the 3 musketeers disappeared in the portal and the portal closes.

**Prologue End**

**Author's note: Yeah, a long prologue. Next up will begin the story and also introduces Sota and the new enemies as well. For Akazukin, Shirayuki and Ibara fans, you need to wait a bit longer, cause currently the focus is not on them. Don't worry; they'll be back in later chapter.**

**SO STAY TUNED! JYUSHI!**


End file.
